


Garlic Cheese Bombs

by Marichatfurlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brief mention of Tikki, F/M, Fluff without Plot, because why not?, cuddling sessions!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: Plagg is in love with Marinette’s garlic cheese bombs.





	Garlic Cheese Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually one of the works I wrote on my own! It is basically fluff without plot. If you want to see my Tumblr it is https://purrfectlycontent.tumblr.com

Chat landed on Marinette’s balcony, ready for another night filled with laughter, comfort, and cuddles. Marinette, hearing his boots touch the ground, opened her skylight and popped her head outside.

  
She had a bright smile, and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. “Drop your transformation.” She demanded.

  
He did as he was told, the suit melting away in a surge of green light.

  
“What’s this about, princess?” He asked, as Marinette clambered from the opening.

  
He watched as Plagg immediately floated towards her room, coming out five seconds later with bread clutched in his paws.

  
“Thank you, princess!” The demigod exclaimed. He shoved the whole thing in his mout unceremoniously and swallowed, his face scrunched up in delight.

  
Adrien, feeling he was missing something, looked on puzzled as he watched his kwami nuzzle his girlfriend’s cheek affectionately.

  
“I take it you liked your little snack, then Plagg?” Marinette giggled into her hand.

  
“Like it? I _loved_  it!” He declared.

  
Plagg flew over to his confused chosen, crossing his paws. “You better not let her go.” He said sternly, green eyes narrowed.

  
Marinette flushed in embarrassment.

  
“Believe me, I don’t plan to.” Adrien informed him, scratching the tiny flying cat’s ears fondly. Plagg pressed into his palm, a purr reverberating from his chest.

  
Adrien frowned. “Is that garlic I smell? I thought you only ate Camembert!”

  
“I _prefer_ to eat Cambembert.” Plagg corrected, “I can eat other things as well.”

  
“I saw a recipe online for garlic bread filled with cheese and decided to try it out.” Marinette explained. “It took me a few tries, but I finally got it right.” She said, puffing out her chest proudly.

  
Heat surged from Adrien’s chest, spreading to his fingers and toes. When he thinks he couldn’t possible love her even more than he already does, he manages to fall in love with her all over again.

  
Plagg went back into Marinette’s room, probably to cuddle and catch up with Tikki.

  
Adrien walked over to Marinette, a soft smile on his face. He pulled her into a hug, placing his chin on top of her head. “You’re amazing, Marinette.”

  
Despite not expecting the hug, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest.

  
“I love you too.” She chuckled, pulling away. She laced her fingers with his and pulled him to the skylight.

  
“Now come on, we don’t want to miss our cuddling session!”

  
Adrien let her pull him inside, not wanting to have it any other way.


End file.
